Trials of the Cherry Blossom
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Sakura is accused of her husband, Rock Lee's murder, and is sent to Konoha Prison where she meets a variey of characters, a foul mouthed doctor, a sunny blonde, the mind reader, the royal one, a girl who likes to have her hair in 4 ponytails and a red eyed model. What happens when Sakura is retried for murder?
1. Konoha Prison

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own the Chicago Musical Music that belongs to Ebb and Bob Fosse.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Sakura is on her way to prison and meets an old lady who gives her the who's who of inmates, including the famous Naruko Uchiha.

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Shikamaru.

**Chapter Cast**: Sakura Haruno, Chiyo, Naruko, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Temari, Guren, Hana Inuzuka, Yaguo, Nami (from One Piece), Tayuya.

* * *

~**Konoha Prison Transport Bus, 3rd Person POV**~

Sakura Lee (nee' Haruno) couldn't believe this was happening. Her husband was dead and everyone believes that she did it. Now she was being sent to the female side of the notorious Konoha Prison for the duration of her trial. As the prison gates come into view, butterflies appear and flutter around her stomach. The gates open and to let the bus in, once in the bus stops at the check point and the gates close behind them. Sakura sighs at the fact that she couldn't escape but that would've been more trouble than the trouble she already was in.

Once the guards finished checking the outside, the driver opens the doors and one of the guards unlocks everyone and says, "Everyone up and out!"

Sakura and six other women get up and walk slowly out of the bus and in a single file line, followed the guard in the doors to the check in station. A female guard by the name of Guren came out from behind the counter and says, "Welcome, ladies, to the women's side of Konoha Prison, and by some of you, I can see some old and new faces here, for those who've been here before - you know the rules, but for you newbie's, here are the rules: 1. There is to be **NO** fighting, anyone caught fighting will be put in solitary for however long the warden deems fit. 2. You will follow what the warden and the guards say. 3. Any weapon or weapons we find will put you in solitary for a month per weapon. Those are the main rules, do you understand them?"

Sakura and 3 other women nod in understanding. Several female guards (Hana, Yaguo and Tayuya) came out and stood behind Guren who then says, "That's good, now when I call your name step forward."

Guren clears her throat and says, "Akigami, Kagerou!"

A black haired women whose hair in a braid steps forward and a guard with mid-back length brown hair in a ponytail (Hana) takes her into a stall.

"Aoyama, Mizuki!"

A woman with black hair in a bob-cut steps forward and the purple haired guard (Yaguo) and takes her into a stall.

"Ayamezuki, Nami!" Guren call out another name, though this time it was in exasperation instead of boredom. A tall woman with chin length orange hair, she has a blue pinwheel and orange tattoo on her left shoulder stepped forward.

"For the love of god, Nami, please stop showing up here, it's bad enough that we have to deal with your idiotic boyfriend, but then there's that green haired lunatic whose friends with both of you, then the self proclaimed savior of women, and that blue haired nut who obsesses with the body and auto parts." Guren says to Nami as the red-headed guard (Tayuya) takes her grinning inmate to a stall.

The guards (Hana and Yaguo) came back out after a couple of minutes, and then Guren clears her throat and says, "Hinamori, Minako!"

A woman with waste length brown hair steps forward and Hana takes her into a stall; Sakura had a feeling she was going to be next.

"Lee, Sakura!"

Sakura nervously steps forward and Yaguo takes her into the stall. Yaguo tells her to strip. Nervously she takes off her clothes, and then Yaguo tells her to put her hands on the wall and to spread her legs. Too nervous to disobey, Sakura complies and lets the guard thoroughly search her for any contraband and weapons she might try to smuggle in. Once the search is over she is given an almost neon orange jumpsuit with a number on it, the number says '0328.' Then Yaguo escorts her back to the room with the other girls, it takes 5 to 10 minutes for the other girls to get searched and given their jumpsuits.

Then comes out the camera and one by one they're set against a height meter and handed a booking number with their name, prison and prison number. Once the photos are done, they get their finger prints inked and printed, that went by rather quickly, they were able to wash their hands and then handed a bag with a blanket, pillow, an extra jumpsuit and your average toiletries.

It was dinner by the time they were shown their cells, after dropping off their bags, they were escorted to the dining hall where several women called out their greeting to Nami who grinned and waved back. They grabbed some trays and went down the line of food, once they got their food the group found a table, though Nami went to a different table

The table had three blonds, one had bright yellow hair that reminded Sakura of the sun and sapphire blue eyes, the next blonde had platinum blonde hair and aqua marine eyes, both the platinum and sunny hair both have waist length hair, their bangs were different, Sunny's bangs went to her eyebrows and slightly framed her cheek bones, platinum's bangs covered her right eye. The last blonde, her hair looked more like Straw in Sakura's opinion that was in four ponytails, she had green eyes that looked like the sea.

The next girl Sakura noticed had long Indigo-blue hair, lavender eyes, her bangs were a lot like the sun's, she also looked like the belonged to some royal family. The next woman, Sakura only really noticed because of her breast size, had light brown hair, golden eyes and extremely large breasts; she was also the oldest of the group. The next woman had wavy waist length black hair and red eyes, she was incredibly beautiful. They all did.

An old woman who had been sitting at their table from the beginning noticed where Sakura was looking at and says, "I wouldn't mess with those ones."

Sakura and a couple of the other girls jumped in surprise as Kagerou asks, "What do you mean? Who are they and who are you?"

The old woman smiles mischievously and says, "My name is Chiyo Subaku, and those women, _pinkie_ [Sakura twitches at the name], they are here because they murdered some people, though young Nami hasn't killed anyone."

They can all hear the unheard 'yet.'

Sakura blinks and nods saying, "Okay but who are they?"

Chiyo smirks again and says, "The one with the black hair, her name is Kurenai Sarutobi. The woman with the big breasts, her name is Tsunade Senju, former Hospital director and heiress to the Senju family. The one with the Indigo hair, her name is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga family of Japan; she doesn't speak any English though she understands it just fine."

Chiyo pauses and eyes the three blondes, "Now for the 3 blondes, everyone calls them Barbie girls, though they hate that. Anyway the one with the straw colored hair is my great niece Temari Subaku. The one with the platinum blonde, her name is Ino Yamanaka; her father is an interrogator in the army. Now for miss sunshine, her name is Naruko Uchiha-"

Seeing the dots being connected, she continues, "Yes, that Uchiha, she was a burlesque dancer and singer before she got sent here."

Mizuki, Kagerou, Minako and Sakura nod in understanding. There's a ringing bell and the guards come in and escort them to their cells for the night, the last thing Sakura sees as she leaves the dining hall was a pair of Sapphire blue eyes looking at her.

* * *

Reviews would be nice :)


	2. And All That Jazz

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'And All That Jazz' doesn't belong to me it belongs to the Chicago Musical or Ebb and Bob Fosse.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Sakura finds out what the prisoners in the women's side of Konoha Prison do at night.

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Shikamaru.

**Chapter Cast**: Sakura Haruno, Chiyo, Naruko, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Temari, Nami (from One Piece), Mizuki, Kagerou, Minako.

* * *

Sakura is taken back to her cell along with her bunkmate, Mizuki.

The doors slam shut behind them and then the lights get turned off. An hour later everyone gets woken up by the sound of rocks being moved against each other and then a door appears. Curiously and cautiously, the newbie's go through the doors. They slowly make their way down a barely lit hallway to what looked like a huge theater room with an equally large stage.

There are women already there as if waiting for something. The curtains on the stage are closed as Sakura, Mizuki, Kagerou and Minako find a table next to the table that consisted of Nami, Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, Kurenai, and Temari. Naruko was nowhere to be found. To the left of Sakura was a table with three old women, one of those women is Chiyo.

All of a sudden music starts to play, the lights dim down and the curtains open to show a half-naked woman in racy and revealing underwear and heels. Her hair is hidden by a black fedora. She is also wearing black gloves that went up to her elbows and covered her hands. The woman is straddling a black mosaic wooden chair with her back towards the crowd.

(**AN**: Her outfit is like Pink's in Lady Marmalade)

The woman sways to the music then she turns in the chair, and Sakura instantly knows the woman is Naruko. Naruko turns in the chair so that her left side was facing the crowd, and begins singing:

"**_Come on baby  
_****_Why don't we paint the town  
_****_And all that Jazz_**

**_I'm gonna rouge my knees  
_****_And roll my stalking down_** [Naruko slowly rubs her left leg seductively]  
**_And all that Jazz_**

**_Start the car  
_****_I know a whoopee spot  
_****_Where the gin is cold  
_****_But the piano's hot_**

**_It's just a noisy hall  
_****_Where there's a nightly brawl  
_****_And  
_****_All  
_****_That  
_****_Jazz~"_**

Naruko's friends yell out together, "**_Skidoo!_**"

Naruko smiles and continues to sing, "**_And all that Jazz~_**"

Naruko's friends yell out again, "**_Hotcha! Whoopie!_**"

Naruko, "**_And all that Jazz~_**"

Naruko's friends, "**_Ha! Ha! Ha!_**"

Naruko, "**_So lick your hair  
_****_And wear your buckle shoes  
_****_And all that Jazz_**

**_I hear that Father Dip  
_****_Is gonna blow the blues  
_****_And all that Jazz_**

**_Hold on, hon  
_****_We're gonna bunny hug  
_****_I bought some aspirin  
_****_Down at United Drug_**

**_I case you shake apart  
_****_And want a brand new start  
_****_To do that~_**"

Sakura whispers, "**_Jazz~_**"

Naruko, "**_Find a flask  
_****_We're playing fast and loose~_**"

The crowd sings, "**_And all that Jazz~_**"

Naruko, "**_Right up here  
_****_Is where I stole the juice~_**"

The crowd sings again, "**_And all that Jazz~_**"

Naruko, "**_Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all that Jazz?_**"

Naruko, "**_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake~_**"  
**_Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'til her garters break~_**"

Naruko shakes her upper body seductively when she sings that line.

Naruko's friends, "**_And all that Jazz!_**"

Naruko, "**_Show her where to park her girdle  
_****_Oh, her mother's blood curdle  
_****_If she's hear her baby's queer~_**"

Naruko's friends, "**_For all that Jazz~_**"

Naruko, "**_And all that jazz  
Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that jazz_**

_**I'm gonna rouge my knees**_  
_**And roll my stockings down**_  
_**And all that jazz**_

_**Start the car  
**_**_I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot_**

**_It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that~_**"

Naruko's friends, "**_Jazz!_**"

Naruko, "**_No, I'm no one's wife  
_****_But, Oh, I love my life  
_****_And all that Jazz!_**"

Naruko's friends, "**_That Jazz!_**"

For the next couple of hours some of the women talk or sing and dance on the stage before a bell rings and everyone scrambles back to their cells. Sakura wonders what Naruko and her friends have done to end up here, she knows they killed people but she wants to know why.

But unless she actually talks to them, she won't know. As Sakura falls asleep, she thinks of many ways to introduce herself without sounding like a stalker.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this story, please rate and review.

Also I'm writing Prisoner Interviews and I would like for my readers to give me some questions that you would like to ask them and you will be credited if you have an account here.


	3. When You're Good to Tsunade

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the song 'When your good to Mama' belongs to the Chicago Musical or Ebb and Bob Fosse.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Sakura is on her way to prison and meets an old lady who gives her the who's who of inmates, including the famous Naruko Uchiha.

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Shikamaru, possible Kakashi/Sakura.

**Chapter Cast**: Sakura Haruno, Naruko, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Temari, Hana Inuzuka, Tayuya, Nami (from One Piece), Kagerou, Minako, Mizuki, Kakashi Hatake (mentioned), Shizune.

* * *

The next day saw some of the female prisoners in the work room making clothes. Guards Hana and Tayuya split everyone into groups of 7.

Kagerou, Minaki, and Mizuki were in a group with Nami and three unknown women. Sakura was paired with Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Naruko. From the looks some women were giving the pink haired girl, they envied her position.

An hour later, after an awkward silence, Temari decides to break the ice, "I'm Temari."

Shocked at the sudden introduction, hisses as she accidentally pricks her finger, and says, "What?"

Temari rolls her eyes and says, "My name – it's Temari."

"Now, now Temari, don't be rude, you startled her." Naruko says slowly as she sews whirlpool patterns on a kimono sleeve.

Temari nods in agreement, "Your right," she then turns to Sakura and says, "I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but this silence was driving me crazy."

Sakura nods and goes, "Oh, well, my names Sakura."

"So, miss _Cherry Blossom_, how'd you end up in here?" Temari asks curiously.

"They said I murdered my husband but I didn't, I don't think they're actually _trying_." Sakura says sadly.

Temari glances at Naruko and Hinata and says, "Some of us know _exactly_ how you feel."

Sakura noticed the glances but figured it would be rude to ask. Then something clicks in the back of her mind which makes her gasp, making everyone at the table stare at her like she's lost her mind.

Prison can do that to some people, some crack easier than others.

"What?" Naruko asks curiously, raising her left eyebrow.

"Kakashi Hatake, he's a criminal defense lawyer, his specialty is to defend clients who are being railroaded by someone from up high." Sakura explains to everyone and Naruko and Hinata seemed to be _really_ interested.

Naruko pauses in her sewing and a thoughtful look appears on her face as she thinks out loud, "We can try to contact him but with our letters being read before being sent that'll be a problem."

"But how can we contact him?" Sakura mutters thoughtfully.

"Leave that to me." Tsunade speaks up, starling Sakura.

Sakura, Naruko and Hinata nod and the rest of the morning they made small talk as they sew. Then the bell rings and the guards come back in and escort them to the cafeteria.

Once they're done with lunch they are escorted outside for their daily recreational activity, which for women – is gossiping.

30 Minutes into their free time, Sakura trips and tries to catch herself but ends up hurting her right wrist and Tsunade helps her to the gate where they are let out and go to the infirmary.

It takes 10 minutes to reach the women's infirmary where a woman with chin length brown hair and eyes looks up from her patient when they walk in.

"What happened?" The Doctor, Shizune, as her nametag states, says as she notices Sakura holding her right wrist.

"I tripped and sprained my wrist." Sakura says, holding her wrist up slightly.

"I see, you know where the supplies are, Tsunade?" Shizune says as she starts to check the bandages of another random female inmate.

Tsunade drags Sakura over to the cabinets and begins to pull down some bandages and a splint; she also grabs an ice pack.

Tsunade makes Sakura sit down and places the Ice pack on Sakura's right wrist and starts to sing under her breath:

"**Ask any of the chickes in my pen  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
Because the system works  
The system called reciprocity...**

**Got a little motto  
Always sees me through  
When you're good to Mama  
ama's good to you.**

**There's a lot of favors  
I'm prepared to do  
You do one for Mama  
She'll do one for you.**

**They say that life is tit for tat  
And that's the way I live  
So, I deserve a lot of tat  
For what I've got to give  
Don't you know that this hand  
Washes that one too  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!**

[Tsunade takes the Ice pack off and puts the splint on before wrapping Sakura's wrist and part of her hand]

**If you want my gravy  
Pepper my ragout  
Spice it up for Mama  
She'll get hot for you**

**When they pass that basket  
Folk contribute to  
You out in for Mama  
She'll put out for you**

[Tsunade starts to put the Ice pack and extra bandages away]

**The folks atop the ladder  
re the ones the world adores  
So boost me up my ladder, Kid  
And I'll boost you up yours**

**Let's all stroke together  
Like the Princeton crew  
When you're strokin' Mama  
Mama's strokin' you**

**So what's the one conclusion  
I can bring this number to?  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!**

When Tsunade's back was turned, Sakura had a feeling that song meant she'd have to pay Tsunade back one day.

Once Tsunade was done putting away the medical supplies, she escorts Sakura back to the yard where the rest of the day passed by relatively peacefully, for a prison anyway.


	4. All I Care About

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the song 'All I Care About' belongs to the Chicago Musical or Ebb and Bob Fosse.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Kakashi gets a surprise visitor who hands him a letter.

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Shikamaru, possible Kakashi/Sakura.

**Chapter Cast**: Kakashi Hatake, Shizune, Yoshino Nara, Sakura/Hinata/Naruko (mentioned).

* * *

+**5 miles away from Konoha Women's Prison**+

Konoha's morning was a little slow but it was slowly getting busier as a tall man with spiky white hair and dark brown eyes in his early thirties, walks down the street.

The white haired man was walking along the sidewalk when a couple beautiful women called out, "Hey Kakashi~!"

Kakashi doesn't stop walking but he turns around slightly and with a stunning smile, waves, making the three women swoon.

Kakashi's friends wondered if he'd ever move on from Rin. Her death wasn't his fault. Kakashi stopped at a corner when he heard a song and starting singing along.

Some nearby girls started singing the song, too, "**We want Billy  
****Give us Billy  
****B. I. double L.Y.  
****We're all his  
****He's out kind of guy  
****And ooh what luck  
****Cause here he is…**

Kakashi then sung softly to himself, "**Is everybody here? Is everybody ready? Hit it!**

**I don't care about expensive things  
****Cashmere coats, or diamond rings  
****Don't mean a thing  
****All I care about is love.**"

Kakashi was reminded of Rin's expensive lifestyle.

The girls: **That's what he's here for**

Kakashi: **That's what I'm here for  
****I don't care for wearin' silk cravats  
****Ruby studs, satin spats  
****Don't mean a thing  
****All I care about is love**

Girls: **All he cares about is love**

Kakashi: **Give me too  
****Eyes of blue  
****Softly saying, "I need you."  
****Let me see her standin' there  
****And honest, mister, I'm a millionaire  
****I don't care for any fine attire  
****Vanderbilt might admire  
****No, no, not me  
****All I care about is love...**

Girls: **All he cares about is love**

Kakashi, while he was singing, soon found his way infront of the stop light that was across the street from 'Nara & Hatake Law Offices.'

Kakashi heard the end of the song and started singing along again:

**Maybe you think I'm talking about physical love.  
****Well, I'm not. Not just physical love.  
****There's other kinds of love. Like love of justice.  
****Love of legal procedure. Love of lending a hand to someone  
****who really needs you.  
****Love of your fellow man. That's the kind of love I'm talkin' about.  
****And physical love ain't so bad either.  
****It maybe sound odd  
****But all I care about is love**.

Girls: **That's what he's here for**

Kakashi: **That's what I'm here for  
****Honest to god  
****All I care about is love**.

Girls: **All he cares about is love**.

Kakashi: **Show me long Raven hair  
****Flowin' down, about to there  
****Let me see  
****Her runnin' free  
****Keep your money, that's enough for me  
****I don't care for drivin' Packard cars  
****Or smoking Long Buck Cigars  
****No, no, not me  
****All I care about is  
****Doin' the guy in  
****Who's pickin, on you  
****Twistin' the wrist  
****That's turnin' the screw  
****All I care about is love!**

Girls: **All he cares about is love!**

With that the song ended and the light to cross turned white and Kakashi walked into the law office where Yoshino Nara was at the front desk taking calls. As Kakashi walks by, Yoshino calls his name as soon as she saw him.

"Yes, Nara-San?" Kakashi says when he gets within 5 feet from the reception desk.

"Someone called Shizune Kato is waiting for you outside your office."

Kakashi remembers a Shizune, If he's right she's the niece of Dan Kato, the deceased lover of Tsunade Senju, who died in a mototcycle accident way before of Tsunade's murderous rampage of her current lover and her lover's other women.

"I see, thanks for telling me." Kakashi says with a smile, making several woman swoon and one man in the lobby blush.

Kakashi makes his way to the elevator, and presses the 'up' button. He only has to wait 10 seconds before the doors open and he steps inside and presses 9. Another 10 seconds go by before the doors open up again. People were going back in forth carrying files, while some jabbered away on their telephone's.

Kakashi breezed past them waving at a few and saying hello to several of his friends. Upon reaching his office, he sees a woman in her early to mid-twenties with brown eyes and short brown hair and when she noticed him, stood up and asked:

"Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi nods and says, "Yes, that's me, how can I help you?"

Shizune looked nervous and she shifts her purse saying, "Can we talk in private? Please?"

Kakashi nods and says, "Sure."

He then unlocks his office, letting Shizune in first and he enters, closing the door behind him, once the door is shut behind him he says, "Okay¸ now what can I help you with?"

Shizune digs through her purse and takes out a letter and hands it over saying, "I was told that three inmates at the Konoha Women's Prison needed to reach you but with the three who wanted to talk to you it's understandable why they were worried they couldn't talk to you."

Kakashi looks at the letter and takes it asking, "Who are the three who want to talk to me?"

Shizune takes a deep breath and then says, "Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko Uchiha."

He wasn't familiar with the name Sakura but the other two names he knew **plenty** of.

The Hyuuga Heiress who was railroaded in her trial because she didn't speak English and no one could understand Japanese.

And Naruko Uchiha had the bad luck to be accused of her husband's, Sasuke Uchiha, murder and he happened to be the youngest son of the police chief Fugaku Uchiha and the murder of her sister.

Kakashi knew that retrying Naruko Uchiha was going to be a pain in his ass but he'd have to look over their case files, so he nods and says, "Alright, I'll give their cases a shot."

Shizune nods and says, "Thank you, I'll let them know."

Kakashi nods and watches as the Prison Doctor leaves, closing the door behind her. He then sits behind his desk and opens the letter and begins to read it:

Dear Mr. Hatake,

We're trying not to waste anyone's time but we would like it if you retried us. We believe, no, we know that we were railroaded by the authorities and the prosecution. Especially in Naruko's case with her in-laws being the police who investigated the murder's she supposedly did. Isn't that a conflict of interest? We didn't kill them and we hope that you'll believe us, we need your help.

From,  
Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga & Naruko Uchiha

Kakashi finished reading the letter and made a choice, _I'll help you, if you're right than your all innocent_.

* * *

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. - Slytherin Studios.


	5. Inmate Info

Author's Note: Here's the Prisoners of Konoha Women's Prison, if you'd like to ask them questions then review and they'll be added when either the next chapter's posted or when the story's completed. I also believe I got the reason and sentencing right but if I'm wrong please let me know. Also you can ask me any questions about the inmates or the story.

**Characters**:

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0328  
**Name**: Sakura Lee (nee' Haruno)  
**DOB**: March 28th, 1989 (23) – Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5'5" / 128 lbs  
**Hair**: Pink  
**Eye**: Green  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 2nd Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (with Possibility of Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Rock Lee - Husband

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0109  
**Name**: Naruko Uchiha (nee' Uzumaki)  
**DOB**: October 10th, 1989 (23) – Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 10" / 130 lbs  
**Hair**: Blonde  
**Eye**: Blue  
**Scars or Tattoos**: Tribal Tattoo (on her stomach)  
**Reason for Incarceration**: Voluntary Manslaughter  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (without the Possibility of Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Sasuke Uchiha - Husband, Karin Uzumaki - Sister

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0127  
**Name**: Hinata Hyuuga  
**DOB**: December 27th, 1989 (23) – Tokyo General Hospital, Japan  
**Height/Weight**: 5'9" / 130 lbs.  
**Hair**: Indigo  
**Eye**: Lavender  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 2nd Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison  
**Victim(s)**: Shino Aburame - fiance

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0923  
**Name**: Ino Akimichi (nee' Yamanaka)  
**DOB**: September 23rd, 1989 (23) –Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5'10" / 130 lbs  
**Hair**: Blonde  
**Eye**: Green  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 2nd Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (without Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Chouji Akimichi - Husband

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0611  
**Name**: Kurenai Sarutobi (nee' Yuhi)  
**DOB**: June 11th, 1981 (31) – Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 10" / 139 lbs  
**Hair**: Black  
**Eye**: Red  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 1st Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (without the Possibility of Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Asuma Sarutobi - Husband

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0802  
**Name**: Tsunade Namikaze (nee' Senju)  
**DOB**: August 2nd, 1959 (53) –Leaf General Hospital, Konoha.  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 8" / 150 lbs  
**Hair**: Light Brown  
**Eye**: Caramel  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 1st Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (without the Possibility of Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Jiraiya Namikaze - Husband, 6 women (who's family wants their names not known)

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0823  
**Name**: Temari Inuzuka (nee' Subaku)  
**DOB**: August 23rd, 1987 (25) – Sand General Hospital, Suna  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 8" / 130 lbs  
**Hair**: Blonde  
**Eye**: Green  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 1st Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (without the Possibility of Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Kiba Inuzuka - Husband

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0105  
**Name**: Chiyo Subaku  
**DOB**: October 15th, 1934 (78) – Sand General Hospital, Suna  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 6" / 165 lbs  
**Hair**: White  
**Eye**: Brown  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: 2nd Degree Murder  
**Sentence**: Life in Prison (without the Possibility of Parole)  
**Victim(s)**: Ebizo Subaku- Brother

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0189  
**Name**: Kagerou Akigami  
**DOB**: January 8th, 1991 (21) – Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5'4" / 125 lbs  
**Hair**: Green  
**Eye**: Blue  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: Assault  
**Sentence**: 2 years in prison (eligible for parole in 1 year)  
**Victim(s)**: Amaya Akigami - Mother

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0240  
**Name**: Mizuki Aoyama  
**DOB**: February 4th, 1984 (28) – Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5'6" / 128 lbs  
**Hair**: Red  
**Eye**: Gray  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: Assault  
**Sentence**: 5 years (eligible for parole in 3 years)  
**Victim(s)**: Naru Narusegawa, Maki Kitsune.

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0738  
**Name**: Nami Ayamezuki  
**DOB**: July 3rd, 1987 (25) – Ayamezuki House, Cocoyashi Village, Conomi Islands, East Blue  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 10" / 130 lbs  
**Hair**: Orange  
**Eye**: Brown  
**Scars or Tattoos**: A blue pinwheel and orange on her left shoulder  
**Reason for Incarceration**: Theft  
**Sentence**: 5 years (eligible for parole in 3 to 4 years)

* * *

**Inmate Number**: 0688  
**Name**: Minako Hinamori  
**DOB**: June 7th, 1988 (24) – Leaf General Hospital, Konoha  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 5" / 127 lbs  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Eye**: Blue  
**Scars or Tattoos**: None  
**Reason for Incarceration**: Theft  
**Sentence**: 2 years (1st offence)


	6. Kakashi's Investigations Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Kakashi investigates the cases of Naruko Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Lee.

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Kiba (I changed who she was married too), possible Kakashi/Sakura.

**Chapter Cast**: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruko Uchiha, Temari Inuzuka, Kurenai Sarutobi, Ino Akimichi, Mei Terumi, Fugaku Uchiha, Iruka Umino (mentioned), Mizuki Toji (mentioned), Suigetsu Hozuki (mentioned), Kotetsu Hagane, Genma Shiranui (mentioned), Ensui Nara (mentioned), Shisui Uchiha (mentioned), Yoroi Akadou (mentioned), Shino Aburame (mentioned), Ao Saizen (mentioned), Karin Uzumaki (mentioned), and Ayame Ichiraku (mentioned).

* * *

+**Konoha's Women Prison, 12:30 p.m.**+

The next day saw Sakura, Naruko, Hinata, Temari, Kurenai and Ino eating lunch as they wait for Tsunade to get back from the infirmary. They don't have to wait long as they woman herself appears through the doorway of the dining hall and makes her way over to the group.

"Message has been sent and he has agreed to help." Tsunade says as she sits down.

"Now we just have to wait." Sakura says that hopeful fire lit inside again.

"We have plenty of time to do that." Naruko says, shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone at the table agreed, all you can do in prison is wait.

* * *

+**Leaf General Attorney's Office, Terumi's Office, 12:30 p.m.**+

"Let me get this straight, you wish to retry Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko Uchiha?" The Attorney General, Mei Terumi says bluntly.

Kakashi nods and says, "Yes, but first I'd like to see their case files without the knowledge of Chief Fugaku Uchiha, because I believe once he figures out what I want to do he'll probably try and do something to the evidence."

Mei Terumi stares at the paper Kakashi wanted her to sign in thought and says, "You think Police Chief Fugaku Uchiha will intentionally destroy evidence?"

"Maybe but only for his daughter-in-law, and he wasn't even supposed to investigate his son's murder as it is a conflict of interest." Kakashi says.

Mei agrees with Kakashi's reason and signs the document and made a copy of it and says, "Alright, here you go and if Chief Uchiha does find out and has a problem with it tell him to take up his issues with me."

Mei then hands him one of the documents and Kakashi nods in thanks and gets up and bows before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Mei stared at the closed door as she thinks, _I wish you luck and if you're right then there has been a serious miscarriage of justice_.

* * *

+**Konoha County Police Department, Case File Room**+

Kakashi met up with the case file room clerk and showed him the document he got from the general attorney. The clerk looked at the names on the list and his eyes widens at one of the names.

"I-I'll get the boxes for you, wait one minute." The clerk says and disappears further into the room.

He comes back and drops off two boxes, the names on the boxes said 'Sakura Lee' and 'Hinata Hyuuga.' The clerk disappeared again and comes back with two more boxes.

The clerk helps Kakashi put the boxes in his car and watches as he drives off and once he was out of sight the clerk ran to the chief's office.

* * *

+**Nara and Hatake Law Offices, Kakashi's Office**+

Kakashi decided to open the box with the name 'Hinata Hyuuga' first. He picked up a file and started reading it:

**Police Report**:

**Case File#**: 875  
**Date**: 2/2/2011

**Reporting Officer(s)**: Umino, Iruka and Toji, Mizuki  
**Prepared by**: Umino, Iruka

**Incident**: Murder

**Detail of Event**:  
At around 7:45 p.m. an anonymous tip came into the Konoha County Police Department. Officers Umino and Toji were sent to investigate the call. Upon reaching the scene, Officers Umino and Toji see a crowd of people holding two people (a man and a woman) and a body on the ground covered with a sheet.

Officers Umino and Toji arrested the two and called the detectives and the coroner before taking witness statements and then the suspect's statements, which was hard to understand as they didn't speak English.

**Actions Taken**:  
Suspects (Hozuki, Suigetsu and Hyuuga, Hinata) were arrested and placed in the back of two squad cars (who had arrived to provide backup).

After the suspects statements they were escorted to Konoha Police Department for further investigation. After two days of investigation, Hozuki, Suigetsu and Hyuuga, Hinata were indicted for murder. Their trial was short and they were sent to Konoha Prison.

**Summary**:  
Officers Umino and Toji were called to investigate an anonymous call which turned into a murder investigation. They took both witness and suspect statements.

The suspects were then arrested and taken to Konoha Police Department for further investigation. After two days of interrogation the suspect's were indicted for murder and after a quick trial they were sent to Konoha Prison.

* * *

Kakashi puts the police report down, _Umino, Iruka? I know him, he's a good man I'll need to talk to him and I need to get a Japanese translator here_.

Kakashi picks up the phone and calls to arrange a meeting with Officers Umino and Toji then he hangs up and dials the number to Ayame Ichikaru and asks if she could translate what a prisoner was saying and luckily she agrees, he hangs up with the promise to call when he'll speak to the prisoner.

He puts down the phone just as one of his friends, Kotetsu, burst in saying, "Chief Fugaku is on his way up and Yoshino says he looks angry."

Kakashi shrugs and says, "I would be too if someone was reopening some cases I've closed."

Kotetsu looks at him in confusion and says, "Which cases?"

"Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga and his daughter-in-law Naruko Uchiha."

Kotetsu gets a shocked look on his face and says, "No wonder he's angry, he closed those cases quickly."

Kakashi shrugs and says, "I've looked over the police report quickly for these cases and something feels off and he's already in trouble for investigating his daughter-in-law because it's a conflict of interest."

Kotetsu nods and goes to open his mouth then pales and quickly says, "Oh crap he's here, later."

Kotetsu disappears and the chief himself appears as he bursts through the semi-open door then slams it behind him.

Fugaku glares angrily at Kakashi and says just as angry, "Why are you reopening those cases?! They're guilty!"

Kakashi just stared at Fugaku, not intimidated at all and says, "I don't need a reason to reopen cases and don't act all high and mighty all the cases you're personally closed are being investigated as we speak."

Fugaku looked ready to blow his top, his face looked like a red tomato as he spits out, "On what grounds?!"

"Conflict of interest, you investigated your son's death and as a police chief you should've known the consequences of breaking that rule."

Fugaku still looked furious as she spits out again, "Fine! Spend hundreds of tax payers' money and don't come crying to me when they're found guilty again."

Kakashi says nothing as Fugaku storms out, he then sighs and opens the next box and looks at the police report:

* * *

**Police Report**:

**Case File#**: 986  
**Date**: 3/8/2010

**Reporting Officer(s)**: Shiranui, Genma and Nara, Ensui  
**Prepared by**: Shiranui, Genma

**Incident**: Murder

**Detail of Event**:  
Officers Shiranui and Nara were sent to check out a call they got from a woman named Sakura Lee. Upon entering the apartment they proceeded to the 4th floor where they find a group of people trying to console a hysterical woman with pink hair.

Officer Shiranui spoke to the woman while Officer Nara went inside to examine the scene inside the apartment. The coroner came and collected the body and the crime scene unit took photos, took finger prints and DNA samples before leaving.

Sakura Lee went to the 'Silver Blossom' hotel for the duration of the investigation.

**Actions Taken**:  
Once the detectives finished their investigation, they arrested the victim's wife, Sakura Lee. Ms. Lee was then tried and found guilty. She4 was then sent to Konoha Prison.

**Summary**:  
Officer's Shiranui and Nara answering a 911 call to the Lee residence. The body of Mr. Rock Lee was taken by the coroner. The detectives assigned to the case completed their investigation and arrested the victim's wife, Sakura Lee.

* * *

_Genma Shiranui? Didn't he go to the same college as me?_ Kakashi thought to himself, tilting his head slightly.

Kakashi shrugs and opens the last box and pulls out the police report:

**Police Report**:

**Case File#**: 910  
**Date**: 1/1/2011

**Reporting Officer(s)**: Uchiha, Shisui and Akadou, Yoroi  
**Prepared by**: Uchiha, Shisui

**Incident**: Double Murder

**Detail of Event**:  
Officers Uchiha and Akadou answered an urgent 911 call from the police chief's daughter-in-law. Upon entering the hotel, the staff of 'Hotel Cicero' escorted the officers to the 9th floor, room 910. As Officer Uchiha entered the room, Officer Akadou tried to calm down Naruko Uchiha to get what happened.

When officer Uchiha entered the hotel room he was greeted by the sight of his cousin's dead body and the body of a red-headed woman and they were both naked. The red-headed woman had multiple stab wounds and his cousin was stabbed 12 times. After checking the bathroom, Officer Uchiha went back out in the hall and as soon as she sees him, bursts into tears.

The CSI team and the coroner are called and Naruko moved back with her parents during the duration of the investigation.

**Actions Taken**:  
Once the CSI's were done, the detectives arrested their prime suspect, the police chief's daughter-in-law, Naruko Uchiha. She was then booked, tried and sent to Konoha Prison.

**Summary**:  
Officers Uchiha and Akadou answered an urgent call from the police Chief's daughter-in-law, Naruko Uchiha.

They found his youngest son and his mistress dead in the hotel room. The CSI's investigated the evidence and the detectives in charge arrested the chief's daughter-in-law, Naruko Uchiha. She was then tried and sent to Prison.

* * *

Kakashi sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose and thinks to himself, _those were good reports but something still feels off_.

He put the police reports back in their respective boxes before pulling out a file of evidence reports in the Hinata Hyuuga case.

**Case file#**: 875  
**Victim(s)**: Aburame, Shino  
**Accused**: Hyuuga, Hinata and Hozuki, Suigetsu

**Evidence Report**:  
*Photograph's of the scene and body  
*DNA and finger prints from the suspects and victim  
*the axe used to kill Mr. Aburame  
*Witness and suspect statements  
*Interrogation Records  
*Trial Records

Kakashi looked at the photo's which looked normal. He then looked at the DNA and finger print report and noticed something odd.

_The prints on the axe were never run against the prints on the axe_.

Kakashi picks up the phone and dials the number for the CSI department and makes a request to re-do the evidence for cases: 875, 910 and 986. He sends a copy of the paper he got from the General Attorney to the head of the CSI department, Saizen, Ao. Who says he will personally oversee the processing of the evidence.

Once he hung up, Kakashi put the evidence report back in the Hyuuga box and pulled out the next one.

**Case file #**: 986  
**Victim(s)**: Lee, Rock  
**Accused**: Lee, Sakura

**Evidence Report**:  
*Photograph's of the scene and body  
* DNA and finger prints from the suspect and the victim  
*Knife used to kill Mr. Lee  
*Witness and suspect statements  
*Interrogation Records  
*Trial Records

Kakashi looks closely at the finger print on the knife, _Ms. Lee's finger prints are on the knife but from what her statement says she had to stop her dying husband from pulling the knife out which was stopping him for bleeding out but unfortunately it didn't work_.

Kakashi twitched in annoyance, how many cases have been screwed up because of the police and the CSI investigators'. He just wonders how badly screwed up Naruko Uchiha's case is and puts the report back in the box before picking up the evidence report for Naruko Uchiha.

**Case file#**: 910  
**Victim(s)**: Uchiha, Sasuke and Uzumaki, Karin  
**Accused**: Uchiha, Naruko

**Evidence Report**:  
*Photograph's of the scene and bodies  
*DNA and finger prints from the suspect and the victims  
*Knife  
*Witness and suspect statements  
*Interrogation Records  
*Trial Records

Kakashi put down the evidence report and started looking at the crime scene photos. He was a little surprised at the amount of violence.

_Wow, someone was angry but whom? It couldn't have been Naruko; she doesn't have strength to fight two people at the same time_.

He then saw the photo of Naruko's hands, and picked up Naruko's statement:

"We'd just finished a show and the three of us headed to the Hotel Cicero. When we got to the room we had a couple of drinks and I noticed we'd run out of ice so I go to get some from the hotel's kitchens and I come back to the room and I find my sister and my husband naked. I run out of the room in tears and I pass some guy. I never saw him before but he had spiky orange hair, tall and muscular, his head was down so I didn't see what color his eyes were. I left the hotel and I go visit a friend, I was gone maybe 30 minutes but I come back to the hotel and I used the elevator to go back to our room on the 9th floor. I enter the room. I screamed and found both my sister and husband on the floor bleeding badly. I check my sister first but there wasn't a pulse. I check my husband next, I expected him to be dead but he wasn't. [Sobs] I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. Sasuke knew that and he told me he was sorry, for everything, and then he died."

* * *

_So that would explain why she had Sasuke's blood on her hands_, Kakashi thought to himself, _but that still doesn't explain how she was arrested_.

Kakashi, once again, picked up his phone; he seemed to do that a lot for the last hour. He called for a sketch artist to meet him at Konoha Prison. He may have gotten things rolling but he knew he is going to have an uphill battle against whoever wants these women to stay in Prison forever.


	7. Kakashi's Investigations Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Kakashi investigates the cases of Naruko Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Lee; he also interviews some prisoners with a friend.

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Kiba (I changed who she was married too), possible Kakashi/Sakura.

**Chapter Cast**: Kakashi Hatake, Ao Saizen, Naruko Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, Ayame Ichiraku, Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Tayuya, Sasuke Uchiha (mentioned), Karin Uzumaki (mentioned), Suigetsu Hozuki, Shino Aburame (mentioned), and Kotetsu Hagane.

* * *

+**Konoha Crime Scene Department, the next day, Saizen's office**+

"Thank you for seeing me, this had to be quick I have an appointment at the Konoha Prison." Kakashi says to Ao, the Department's boss.

"It's no problem and you were right to call me, now for the Hyuuga case, Ms. Hyuuga's fingerprints on the axe didn't belong to her and the palm print on Shino Aburame's back didn't match either." Ao says, showing a close up photo of Mr. Aburame's back and a palm print from Hinata Hyuuga that Ao put over the hand print on Mr. Aburame's back and it was clear they didn't match.

"I'm running the unknown prints now, one of the prints if definitely belongs to Suigetsu Hozuki, and now all we need is to re-interrogate Hinata Hyuuga and probably Suigetsu Hozuki." Ao explains.

Kakashi nods in agreement and says, "That's what I'm doing after we're done here."

Ao nods and says, "Now for Naruko Uchiha, her finger prints weren't on the knife and there's no sketch of the man she'd seen in the hallway and the receptionists remember her leaving in tears and coming back all calm."

"Don't worry about the translator and the sketch artist; I'm meeting them in an hour at the Prison."

Ao nods and says, "Okay, now for Mrs. Lee we found a print under one of hers and some blood in-between the handle and the blade which is being run now. Now for Mrs. Lee, her prints were on the knife but from what her statement says she stopped her husband from pulling it out."

Ao takes a breath then continues with a frown on his face, "The thing is I _know_ there was a video in her case file that disappeared and I believe that was the key to her innocence."

Kakashi also has a frown on his face and says, "I know and I know exactly where I'll start looking."

Kakashi nods and looks at his watch then says, "That's good, you will call me when the results are in?"

Ao nods and goes back to his computer as Kakashi leaves the office and then the building. Kakashi then gets into his car and drives to the Konoha Prison.

* * *

+**Konoha Women's Prison**+

Kakashi arrives at the women's side of the prison just as the translator, Ayame Ichiraku and the sketch artist, Yakumo Kurama, arrived.

They approach the desk and the guard at the desk looks up as they approach and asks, "Can I help you with something?"

Kakashi nods and says, "Yes, my names Kakashi Hatake, this is Ayame Ichiraku, we have an appointment to see prisoner 0127 or Hinata Hyuuga."

The guard nods and then turns to Yakumo, "And you ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Naruko Uchiha." Yakumo says as she shifts her shoulder bag.

The guard blinks but hands over a clipboard and a pen, Kakashi signs his name then Ayame and then Yakumo who then hands it back over to the guard. The guard then writes their names on visitor passes and places them on the counter where the three of them grab them and sticks them to their chests.

The guard then called some more guards for a search to make sure nothing dangerous was brought in. Yakumo was escorted to visitor room 9 while Kakashi and Ayame were sent to visitor room 3. Kakashi and Ayame took a seat and Ayame took out a recorder while the guard left to stand outside the door.

* * *

+**Konoha Women's Prison Library, 1:45 pm.**+

Sakura Lee, Naruko Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Temari Inuzuka were working in the library when the two guards, Hana Inuzuka and Tayuya.

Hana glares at Temari as Tayuya barks, "Hyuuga! Uchiha! You've got visitors!"

Hinata and Naruko look at each other curiously before putting the books in their hands down and walked over to the guards. The guards shackle their wrists and ankles and then guide them to the visitor area; they were then separated and put in different rooms.

* * *

+**Konoha Women's Prison, Visitor Room 9**+

Upon entering the room, Naruko sees a woman with long brown hair that was tied in a braid, light brown eyes and pale skin.

To be honest, Naruko thought the woman would fall over at the smallest breeze. The woman also had what looked like a sketchpad. The guard escorting her chained her wrists to the table and then unchains her ankles before going to stand by the door.

The brown-haired woman smiles and says, "My name is Yakumo Kurama, I work with the Konoha Police Department as a sketch artist, I was told you wanted to speak to me."

Naruko nods and says, "Yes… Um, I saw someone the day my husband and sister were murdered."

Yakumo nods and takes out her sketchpad and a pencil before saying, "Okay, now what did he look like?"

Naruko began to tell Yakumo what the guy looked like. She hoped they would find him soon.

* * *

+**Konoha Women's Prison, Visitor Room 3**+

Kakashi and Ayame were sitting down; Ayame's recorder was out on the table. The two didn't have to wait long when a guard comes in with a woman with long Indigo hair and Lavender eyes. The guard sits her down across from them and chains her wrists to the table and unchains her ankles before going to stand by the door.

Ayame turned on her recorder as Kakashi started to speak, "Hello, my names Kakashi Hatake and I'm your lawyer, this is Ayame Ichiraku, and she'll be your translator."

Hinata nods in understanding as Kakashi nods, "Okay, your name is Hinata Hyuuga, yes? And answer out loud please."

Hinata nods and says, "**Hai**."

Ayame translates, "She said yes."

Kakashi nods and says, "Born to Hiashi and Hana Hyuuga at the Tokyo General Hospital on December 27th, 1989?"

Hinata nods and says, "**Hai**."

Ayame translates, "Yes."

"Now, can you tell me what you remember the night your fiancé died?"

Hinata nods and says, "**Watashi wa wareware no bagu no tame no watashitachi no koya shutoku bagu shokuhin no naka ni atta to watashi wa senotakai shiraga no otoko, kare wa... Kare o mita toki, watashi wa seishin ijō no 3 ni aruku** -"

Hinata chokes back a sob, sniffling she continues, "**Kare wa ono o agete... Soshite kare wa... Kare wa ono o futte, watashi no Shino o satsugai shita, watashi no koibito, watashi wa sakenda, watashi wa hitobito o shitte iru tsugi no koto ga atta to keisatsu ga kuru made watashi wa tsukande kaisai sa rete imasu** -"

Hinata takes a deep breath, wipes her eyes and says, "**Sorekara watashi wa, koko de owatta**."

Ayame translates, "I was inside our shed getting bug food for our bugs and then I walk into bughouse 3 when I see a tall white-haired man, he… he - He raised the axe and… and he… he swung the axe and killed my Shino, my lover, I screamed and the next thing I know people were there and I'm being grabbed and held until the police came. Then I ended up here."

Kakashi nods and then says, "Did the police try and get a translator?"

Hinata shakes her head and says, "**Īe**."

Ayame translates, "No."

Kakashi sighs and pulls out Suigetsu Hozuki's picture and slides it towards Hinata and asks, "Is this the man who killed your fiancé?"

Hinata looks at the picture and nods saying, "**Hai, sore wa kareda**."

Ayame translates, "Yes, that's him."

Kakashi nods and says, "And have you ever met or seen him anywhere else?"

Hinata shakes her head and says, "**Īe**."

Ayame translates, "No."

Kakashi nods and then says, "Okay, did you _ever_ conspire to kill your fiancé?"

Hinata looks horrified at the question and angrily says, "**Masaka! Watashi wa sore o kesshite shinaidarou! Watashi ga aishite - kare o aishi, watashi wa 3kagetsu de kare to kekkon suru tsumoridatta!**"

Ayame translates, "No! I would never do that! I love – loved him, I was going to marry him in three months!"

Kakashi nods and says, "I'm sorry but I had to ask."

Hinata nods and says, "**Sore wa daijōbuda, watashi wa rikai shite imasu**."

Ayame translates, "It's okay, I understand."

Kakashi nods again and says, "Alright that's it for now, we may need to talk to you again."

Hinata nods and Kakashi gestures to the guard who re-chains her ankles and unchains her wrists. The guard then goes to take her out of the room when Hinata turns slightly and says in slightly broken English, "Thank you."

Kakashi blinks in surprise as Hinata Hyuuga was escorted out by the guard. Another guard came in as Ayame turned off her recorder and escorted them back to the entrance of the women's side. When they get outside they meet up with Yakumo who says, "Here's the person Naruko Uchiha saw. I have the original which I've just sent to Ao Saizen's office and this is your copy."

Yakumo hands Kakashi the copy and continues, "I'll send a copy to the press, and maybe the people can help put a name to his face."

Kakashi nods and hands her his card, "Put my number on it as well, I'd rather it's be my business number but both will do."

Yakumo nods and walks to her car and drives away.

Kakashi and Ayame walk to their cars which were ironically parked next to each other. Ayame pauses as she opens her car door and says, "I'll make several copies of the translation which will be personally delivered to you and Detective Saizen."

Kakashi nods and says, "That's good, I'll be waiting."

Ayame nods and they both get into their cars, Ayame leaves first then Kakashi.

* * *

+**The Next Day, Nara and Hatake Law Offices, Kakashi's Office**+

Kakashi sat behind his desk when his friend Kotetsu popped his head in and handed him the newspaper 'The Konoha Chronicle' before leaving just as quickly as he entered.

When Kakashi looked at the newspaper and knew Yakumo kept her word. The front page had the sketch of the man Naruko Uchiha had seen with the words: 'If you recognize this man, please call 800-789-9382 or 800-568-0021 or call your local police station.'

There was also a small description of the case underneath, 'This man was last seen just minutes before the police chief's son Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki were murdered, if you know anything please inform the authorities.'

So far no one has called, although he did get a couple of calls but they were hang ups so they can't really count.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Kakashi grabs his phone quickly and says, "Hello?"

The other side was mostly quiet except for the sound of nervous breathing.

Kakashi rolls his eyes in slight annoyance and says, "Hello? I know your there, I can hear you breathing. Why don't you come in, go to Nara and Hatake Law Offices, my names Kakashi-"

The person on the other line, once again, hung up. Kakashi puts the phone slightly away from his ear as he listens to the dial tone. He sighs and puts the phone back on the hook.

Just as Kakashi put the phone down, Ayame Ichiraku walked in with a folder and a small cassette tape.

"Hey, I've put the translations on paper and I also made a copy of the recording. I've also made copies for Ao Saizen." Ayame says as she puts the folder and cassette tape on his desk.

Kakashi nods in thanks and says, "Thank you, are you staying long?"

Ayame shakes her head and says, "No, sorry, I have a lunch date with Ao Saizen, are you going to interrogate Suigetsu Hozuki?"

Kakashi nods his head and says, "Later today, do you want to come with me?"

Ayame thinks about it for a minute before nodding and saying, "Sure."

Ayame then looks at her watch and says, "I got to go, see you later."

Kakashi nods then leaves closing the door behind her. He then sighs; _who knew helping those three would be so troublesome… Oh god, I'm acting like a Nara, I've hung out with them way to long_.

Several hours go by and Kakashi, once again, meets Ayame at the Konoha Prison. This time they will be more guarded male side to interview Suigetsu Hozuki. Kakashi sees Ayame in the waiting area and says when he gets within 5 feet, "Ready to go again?"

Kakashi only asked because she looked more nervous than talking to Hinata Hyuuga yesterday. Kakashi eye smiles and says, "Don't worry, I got your back."

Ayame nods slowly and they walk to the desk where they went through the same thing they went through yesterday and then they were escorted to visitor room 4, Kakashi placed two pictures (one of Hinata and the other of Shino). The guard that escorted them waited by the door, 5 minutes later a man with white hair with a light blue tint walks in with two guards.

They chain his hands to the table and unchain his ankles and one guard leaves the room, the other guard goes to the other side of the door. Suigetsu stares at Ayame who turns on her recorder and Kakashi speaks gaining Hozuki's attention, "Suigetsu Hozuki, born in Osaka, Japan and the killer of Shino Aburame."

Ayame translates, "**Ōsaka, Nihon to Shino-yu on'na no koroshi-ya de umare Suigetsu Hodzuki**."

Suigetsu actually smiles at that which sends a shiver down both Ayame and Kakashi's back. Kakashi stares down Suigetsu as he asks, "Did you have anything to do with Hinata Hyuuga?"

Ayame translates, "**Anata wa, hinata to wa nanika o motte iru ka?**"

Suigetsu looks at the picture of Hinata Hyuuga and a slow menacing grin came across his face and he says, "**Īe, zan'nen'nagara, watashi wa jikan ga arimasendeshita**."

Ayame translates, "No, unfortunately, I didn't have the time."

Ayame shivers at the look in Suigetsu's eyes as he stares at her.

BANG! "Hey! Eyes off the lady!" One of the guards by the door barks as he slams his hand on the wall.

Ayame jumped at the bang, Suigetsu took his eyes off her to look at the guard, and Kakashi tensed for a second at the sound.

Kakashi then clears his throat and asks, "Why did you kill Shino Aburame?"

Ayame translates, "**Naze anata wa Shino-yu on'na o koroshita nodesu ka?**"

Suigetsu looks back at Kakashi, then at another photo on the table before he grins again and shrugs saying, "**Nai riyū ga, watashi wa chūdan sa rete inakattara, watashi wa on'nanoko no nochi ni itte irudarouga, sore o tanoshinda**."

Ayame translates, "No reason, but I enjoyed it, if I hadn't been interrupted I'd have gone after the girl."

Kakashi clenches his jaw and gestures to the guards saying, "We're done."

The guards then re-chain Suigetsu's ankles, unchain his wrists from the table and escort him out of the room, and as they escort him from the room Suigetsu yells, "**Atode utsukushī sanshō shite kudasai!** (See you later beautiful!)"

Ayame shivers as she turns her recorder off, Kakashi steps in-between Suigetsu and Ayame, Kakashi stares at him hard until Suigetsu is dragged out of view. Kakashi and Ayame pack up their stuff and leave. When they're outside Kakashi turns to Ayame and asks, "Are you okay?"

Ayame nods, rubbing her arms and says, "Yeah, that man gave me the creeps."

Kakashi smiles reassuringly and says, "Don't worry, you probably won't have to deal with any more convicts anytime soon."

Ayame nods in agreement, "You're probably right, I'll get you the copy of the translation tomorrow."

Kakashi nods and says, "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Ayame nods and the two part ways, again. The next day she dropped off the prison interview translation before leaving to give Ao Saizen's copy. Kakashi stared at the white board, he then started writing down the info he had on the cases of Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko Uchiha.

Once he was done, he stared at the board again, he rubbed his nose and sighs, _these cases are going to drive me crazy, well crazier then normal_.

* * *

Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and just to let you know the Prisoner Interview and Author Questions are still open so please drop a question and it will be answered at the end of the story.


	8. Cell Block Tango

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the song 'Cell Block Tango' doesn't belong to be, it belongs to Ebb and Bob Fosse.

**Title**: Trials of the Cherry Blossom

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: Sakura Lee is sent to prison for the 'murder' of her husband Lee Rock where she meets the most famous female killers she'd only read about in the Konoha Times, this is her story of her stay at Konoha Prison, and her trial, but the question remains – Did she really kill her husband? Or was she framed?

**Chapter Summary**: Kakashi gets a lead on Sasuke Uchiha's killer and Orochimaru; the girls perform the Cell Block Tango

**Ships**: Naruko/Sasuke/Karin, Sakura/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji, Kurenai/Asuma, Tsunade/Jiraiya, and Temari/Kiba (I changed who she was married too), possible Kakashi/Sakura.

**Chapter Cast**: Kakashi Hatake, Naruko Uchiha, Sakura Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Inuzuka, Kin Tsuchi, Anko Morino, Kimimaro Kaguya, Obito Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Yugito Nii, Darui, Juugo, Kurenai Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju, Ino Akimichi, Temari Inuzuka, Nami (from One Piece)m Sasuke Uchiha (mentioned), Karin Uzumaki (mentioned), Suigetsu Hozuki (mentioned), Shino Aburame (mentioned), Kotetsu Hagane, Mei Terumi (mentioned), Orochimaru (mentioned), Minato Uzumaki (mentioned), Madara Uchiha (mentioned), Kabuto Yakushi (mentioned), Asuma Sarutobi (mentioned), Jiraiya (mentioned), Chouji Akimichi (mentioned) and Kiba Inuzuka (mentioned).

* * *

+**The Next Day, Nara & Hatake Law Offices, Kakashi's Office**+

Kakashi was sitting behind his desk when he got a call from Mei Terumi saying that the trials for Naruko Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga was in 2 days on March 8th. The Prosecutor for the cases would be Anko Morino and they will appear at the court house at noon, the head judge for both cases will be Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Mei then hangs up as Kotetsu pokes his head in and says, "Hey, there's someone in the lobby for you."

Kakashi blinks in confusion and says, "Really? Who is it?"

Kotetsu shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know but she looked scared."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and gets up. He follows Kotetsu to the lobby where they see a woman in her early 20's with long black hair that went to her waist in a low ponytail, pale skin and her dark brown/black eyes darted around the room nervously.

Kakashi nods to Kotetsu who leaves, he then walks toward the nervous woman. Said woman looks up when he approaches and asks, "Who are you?"

Kakashi eye smiles and says, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I was told you wanted to see me."

The woman nods, looks around nervously again and whispers, "Yes, I do, can we talk more privately?"

Kakashi nods and says, "Okay, follow me."

Kakashi leads the woman back to his office where he lets her in first then closes the door behind him. The woman sits in the chair in front of his desk, he sits down in his chair then says, "Okay, you know my name so what's yours?"

The woman fidgets and says, "My name is Kin Tsuchi and I'm here to tell you about the orange-haired man."

Kakashi nods and takes out a recorder and turns it on before looking at Kin and saying, "Okay, what can you tell me about the orange-haired man?"

Kin shifts nervously and says, "His name is Juugo and… I don't think I can tell you anymore, I'm afraid if I tell they'll kill me."

Kakashi looks into Kin's eyes and says, "Not if we put them in Prison."

Kin still looks nervous and with heavy fear in her voice says, "He works for Orochimaru."

The name Orochimaru struck a chord in Kakashi's mind. Orochimaru Zutsumi (**1**) was a scientist with the Konoha Research Department as the head of the Genetics Department. Everything was going well until he was passed over for the CEO position which was given to Minato Uzumaki (**2**) when Madara Uchiha stepped down as CEO. It was shortly after that that everything and Orochimaru started being weird. Missing chemicals, missing equipment, missing students, missing civilians, long periods of missing days off work, weird looking bodies showing up and Orochimaru being more paranoid and more stalker like.

When he was finally caught, his list of victims were long and his last victim was Minato Uzumaki and he was taken as he waved bye to his 4 year old daughter, Naruko Uzumaki (now Uchiha) as she was on the school bus. That turned out to be his biggest mistake; the police and the ANBU found him after 2 weeks and arrested him. Unfortunately it was too late for many of his victims, many including Minato Uzumaki managed to live 3 days before passing away. Only a few managed to survive, one of those survivors was Anko Mitarashi (now Morino) and another immediately went into ANBU once he was cleared by a doctor, and another was Kimimaro Kaguya.

The poor kid was diagnosed with Tuberculosis but thanks to the medicine and the doctors, the young teen is doing okay, with the occasional flare up.

They also arrested Kabuto Yakushi who in return for a lighter sentence revealed all of Orochimaru's labs, where they can find the safe's (including the combinations) and where they can find Orochimaru's black book where everything was written on. At one of Orochimaru's labs they found a young boy chained to a bed, at a nearby desk they found a photo album of Orochimaru with many young boys between 6 and 10. Many of the boys in the album were dead except for the recent one.

After serving 4 years of prison, Orochimaru and his assistant escaped and the weird stuff started up again. So far there were a few sightings of Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto but those who've gotten close to their location ended up dead.

Kakashi looks at Kin thoughtfully; _maybe she can tell us where they are_.

Kakashi breathes out and says, "Do you know where Juugo, Kabuto and Orochimaru are at?"

Kin shakes her head and says, "I only know where Juugo is, though he may know where the other two are."

Kakashi nods and says, "And where can we find Juugo?"

Kin once again looks nervous and eventually says, "Probably at Kimimaro's apartment, you should be careful of Juugo his mood change quickly and he can be violent."

Kakashi nods and then turns off his recorder and says, "Would you feel better if you were in protective custody?"

Kin nods and Kakashi then called his old friend Obito Uchiha who was in charge of the Orochimaru case. In ten minutes Obito and his team arrived. They took Kin's statement on where some of Orochimaru's people and a couple of labs were before leaving with Kin Tsuchi. Before Obito left, Kakashi told him the court date before he thinks the prosecutor will want her there. Once alone Kakashi sighs to himself before calling Obito's cousin Shisui, he hoped they wouldn't kill him. Kakashi also warned him about the suspect being violent and dangerous.

* * *

+**Konoha Police Department, ANBU Squad Room**+

Shisui Uchiha stood in front of a dozen ANBU officers, everyone including himself was dressed in all black, their weapons strapped all over them and they had masks covering the lower part of their face. It was as silent as a graveyard, the air was thick with tension as Shisui Uchiha spoke to his men, "We are here to hunt down the bastard who killed my cousin, the Chief's youngest son. Recently we've gotten a lead to where his killer is. I have been warned that this man is violent and dangerous, be careful."

The 12 officers nod, salute and say, "Yes, sir!"

The group then heads toward the trucks and they headed to the apartment complex near the Leaf City Graveyard. They quickly reach the complex; they turn their safeties off and cock their guns. Shisui put a hand on the back door then turns around slightly and says, "Let's go mess up his world, and remember he needs to be taken alive."

Shisui then opens the door, 6 of the men went around to the back while the other 6 follow Shisui to the 8th floor, room 821. When they reach the door, two male voices can be heard from inside. The ANBU split up, 3 of them went on the other side of the door while the other 3 stayed with him on the other. Shisui looked at the ANBU with him and counts to three on his fingers then bangs on the door and yells, "This is the ANBU! Come out with your hands up!"

The voices on the other side of the door went silent and Shisui gave the signal to enter and one of the ANBU kicks in the door and they enter, weapons raised. Three of the ANBU come across a white haired man in his mid to late twenties on the couch in the living room; he looked like he had been sleeping only a few minutes ago.

Shisui and the three ANBU with him come across the man they came for in the kitchen, it was definitely the man his cousin-in-law had seen the night of the murders. The man put his hands up in the universal gesture of 'I give up.' The ANBU then put him in handcuffs and then brought him out to one of the trucks and chains him in.

They take him back to the Police Department; they then book him and put him in a cell by himself. As Shisui congratulates his team on a job well done, he sees Prosecutor Anko Morino and the Defense Attorney Kakashi Hatake, his cousin Obito's best friend. The two were headed towards the Chief's office. Shisui shrugs and turns back to his men.

* * *

+**Konoha Police Department, Chief's Office**+

Fugaku was sitting behind his desk, wondering where on earth Shisui and his team of 12 ANBU officers went too. Several knocks landed on his door and he calls for whoever it is to enter. The people who came in surprised him. He certainly wasn't expecting them.

Fugaku blinked as Kakashi shut the door behind him and Anko who was uncharacteristically quiet and frowning when she was normally loud, rude and sadistic. As Anko and Kakashi stop in front of his desk, Fugaku says, "What do you want?"

Anko just looks at Kakashi who clears his throat and says, "We found a link to Orochimaru."

Fugaku's eyes widen, he had lead a raid against several of Orochimaru's labs. But he feels a 'but' in the sentence so he says, "I sense a 'but' what are you not telling me?"

Kakashi stares at Fugaku for a moment before saying, "This lead may have killed your youngest son."

Fugaku stares at Kakashi and Anko with his jaw clenched in hatred as Kakashi continues, "No, Fugaku, neither you nor any Uchiha may question him regarding your son, because it may backfire on us."

Fugaku glared at Kakashi, his jaw still clenched then concedes reluctantly and angrily says, "Fine, but I'll be watching."

Kakashi nods, inwardly glad that Fugaku didn't put up much of a fuss.

* * *

+**Konoha Police Department, Interrogation Room #8**+

As Kakashi, Anko and Fugaku watched, Detectives Nii and Darui entered the interrogation room with a box that has both Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki's names on them with their crime scene photos as well though they actually were copies because they didn't want the originals destroyed.

Detective Nii broke the silence, "What's your last name, Juugo?"

Juugo looks and tugs at the cuffs on his wrists before speaking, "Otonashi (**3**)."

Detective Darui wrote Juugo's last name down as his partner says, "Where were you on January 1st, 2011?"

Juugo pauses then says carefully, "Seeing my girlfriend."

Detective Nii raises her left eyebrow and says, "Oh, really? What's her name? Can she corroborate your alibi?"

Juugo doesn't say anything else as he knows they know she's dead.

Detective Nii grinned like a cat who ate the canary and says, "Here's what I think, I think that you were seeing Karin Uzumaki-"

Detective Darui puts a picture of a still alive Karin Uzumaki on the table, Juugo flinches at the sight of her. Detective Nii noticed and continued, "And you went to see her at the Hotel Cicero and found her with another man, specifically one Sasuke Uchiha and you killed them in a rage from seeing someone you love with another man, _naked_."

Juugo clenched his hands at the word naked and looked to be fighting to hold something or someone back. The two detectives stared at Juugo hard, as Nii continues, "You almost got away with it, unfortunately for you, you were seen, so you want to tell us the truth?"

Detective Nii was getting annoyed at the non-talkative Juugo and slams Karin Uzumaki's crime scene photo on the table, the harshly says, "You liked it didn't you? The way that knife slid into their bodies! 32 times for her lover and 18 times for your girlfriend. But I have to ask, DID. YOU. ENJOY. IT? ANSWER ME!"

Juugo snaps and angrily spits, "Yes, I killed them, that whore and that bastard deserved it, and yes I enjoyed it, they hurt Juugo!"

Everyone paused at the insane gleam in his eyes before he shakes his head as if trying to clear his ears of water. Juugo then starts crying and puts his head in his hands as he sobs out, "I didn't mean too, I-I just got so mad and everything went black and when I woke up they were dead and there was blood everywhere."

Juugo pauses to take a breath and then continues, "I panicked and I dropped the knife and I ran."

Juugo then started to cry again, Detectives Nii and Darui leave the room, shutting the door behind them. The two go in the observation room where Kakashi, Anko and a shocked and devastated Fugaku were watching.

"What are we going to do now?" Darui asks lazily as he takes a lollipop out of his pocket, he unwraps it and goes to put it in his mouth but his partner swipes it and throws it away.

Darui pouts and whines, "Aw! Yugito that was my last one!"

Yugito's left eyebrow and hand twitches as Kakashi says, "He's guilty of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki's murder, usually when you kill a government officials family member it's usually a death sentence but he may have information on Orochimaru and we may finally get the bastard and his assistant for good."

Kakashi was looking at Fugaku as he spoke. Fugaku was thoughtful and torn; eventually he sighs in defeat and says, "Fine."

Detectives Yugito and Darui leave the observation room as Kakashi and Anko were hashing out details to Fugaku. The two detectives walk back into the interrogation room 8 where Juugo by now has calmed down, though he was still sniffling.

Juugo looked up as they entered and when they sat across from him. Yugito stared at Juugo hard, sighs and then says, "This is how it's going to go, normally it's an immediate death sentence when you kill an official's child but the chief, the prosecutor and the defense attorneys have agreed that the death sentence and some time off your sentence time if-"

Juugo looked at the two detectives in suspicion, wondering what the catch was as Yugito continues, "As long as any information you give us about Orochimaru is solid that will lead in a lot of arrests."

Juugo tenses, crosses his arms, glares and doesn't say anything. Yugito and Darui look at each other and sigh. They both think the same thing, unknowingly, to themselves; _this is going to be a long interrogation_.

* * *

+**Konoha Women's Prison, Theater Room**+

Music played as six women were on stage as they did a performance for the other prisoners and several of the guards who were watching them. Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Naruko and Temari were on the stage wearing all black in various styles and designs. There were fake jail cell doors on the stage and the six women were behind the cells. The six women started to dance as the music started playing.

The spotlight appeared on each woman as they said their line. The light appeared on Kurenai as she leaned again the cell bars and stretched her arms over her head as she said, "**Pop**."

Tsunade appeared next as she leaned against the cell bars as she said, "**Six**."

Ino appeared next, as she squeezed her hands on the cell bars with her head between her hands and the bars as she said, "**Squish**."

Hinata appeared looking as if she wanted to disappear as she said, "**Uh uh**."

Naruko then appeared leaning against the cell doors with her left shoulder, her head tilted up and her left hand held up with her fingers in a snapping position as she said, "**Cicero**."

Temari appeared and jerked her head up as she said, "**Inuzuka**."

The music started to go a little faster. They quickly change their positions as they sing the next part:

**Kurenai: Pop!  
****Tsunade: Six!  
****Ino: Squish!  
****Hinata: Uh uh!  
****Naruko: Cicero!  
****Temari: Inuzuka!**

Nami appeared on stage and in an announcer like voice said, "**And now the six merry murderesses of Konoha's Women Prison in their rendition of the cell block tango**."

Nami then leaves the stage and the 6 women again change their positions as they sing the next part.

**Kurenai: Pop!  
****Tsunade: Six!  
****Ino: Squish!  
****Hinata: Uh uh!  
****Naruko: Cicero!  
****Temari: Inuzuka!  
****(4x)**

The six shift positions again as they sing together:

**All: He had it coming  
****He had it coming  
****He only had himself to blame  
****If you'd have been there  
****If you'd have seen it**

Naruko extended her arm and made a gesture with her hand as if handing someone something as she sings, "**I betcha you would have done the same!**"

**Kurenai: Pop!  
****Tsunade: Six!  
****Ino: Squish!  
****Hinata: Uh uh!  
****Naruko: Cicero!  
****Temari: Inuzuka!  
****(2x)**

The cell door to Kurenai's cell door opens then the spotlight shines on her as she exits and a woman dressed as a guy walks on the stage, Kurenai leans against the 'guy' and says:

"**You know how people  
****Have these little habits  
****That get you down. Like Asuma.  
****Asuma liked to chew gum.  
****No, not chew. ****_Pop_****. So I come home one day,  
****And I'm really irritated, and  
****Looking for a little sympathy  
****And there's Asuma layin'  
****On the couch, drinking a beer  
****And chewin'. No, not chewin'  
****_Poppin'_****, so, I said to him,  
****I said, "You pop that gum  
****One more time…"  
****And he did  
****So I took the shotgun off the wall  
****And I fired two warning shots…  
****… Into his head.**"

As Kurenai sang the last two lines she moved her leg into a standing split and put her calf on her partners shoulder. Then takes out a red ribbon from under her partners' hat. The two dance in a half circle before stopping in place, the spotlight that was on them turned off as the women started singing in unison.

**All: He had it coming  
****He had it coming  
****He only had himself to blame  
****If you'd have been there  
****If you'd have heard it  
****I betcha you would  
****Have done the same!**

The spotlight reappeared on Tsunade as her 'cell' door opened and she exited then started to speak:

"**I met Jiraiya Namikaze from  
****Hot Spring Country about two years ago  
****And he told me he was single  
****And we hit it off right away.  
****So, we started living together.  
****He'd go to work, he'd come home,  
****I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
****And then I found out,  
****"Single" he told me? Single, my ass.  
****Not only was he married… Oh, no, he had six wives.  
****One of those Mormons, you know. So that night,  
****When he came home, I fixed him his drink like usual.  
****You know some guys just can't hold  
****Their arsenic.**"

As the 'single, he told me' line, Tsunade gently as possible made her partner fall on the floor as she straddled her waist, she then lower her upper body and at the second line looks like she was kissing her partner then at the last line picks her upper body up with a red ribbon hanging from her mouth.

Tsunade and her partner get up and dance in a half circle, stopping 3 feet away from Kurenai and her partner as the six women sing together again.

**All: He had it coming  
****He had it coming  
****He took a flower  
****In its prime  
****And then he used it  
****And he abused it  
****It was a murder  
****But not a crime!**

The spotlight turned away from Tsunade and as Ino's cell door opens, the spotlight appears on Ino as she steps out and starts speaking:

**"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
****Carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
****Minding my own business,  
****And in storms my husband, Chouji,  
****In a jealous rage.  
****"You've been screwin' the milkman,"  
****He says. He was crazy  
****And he kept screamin',  
****"You've been screwin' the milkman."  
****And then he ran into my knife.  
****He ran into my knife 10 times!"**

Ino and her partner then hug before parting to reveal a 6 foot long red ribbon. Ino places the ribbon around her neck as she and her partner dance in a half circle stopping 3 feet away from Tsunade and 5 feet away from the edge of the stage. The spotlight leaves Ino as the six women started to sing together again.

**All: If you'd have been there  
****If you'd have seen it  
****I betcha you would have done the same!**

The spotlight reappears on Hinata as she steps out of her cell shyly and starts speaking in Japanese:

**"Watashi wa koko de nani o shite iru nodesu ka?  
Sore wa watashi no yūmeina koibito o iwa rete imasu  
Watashi no fianse o osaeta  
Watashi wa kare no atama o kiriotoshita yō ni.  
Shikashi, soreha, shinjitsude wa arimasen  
Watashi wa mujitsudakedo  
Watashi wa ankurusamu o tsutaeru koto ga dekinai  
Matawa keisatsu.  
Watashi ga shiyou to shitaga,  
Karera wa watashi o rikai dekimasendeshita."**

A light appears on Ino as she asks, "**Yeah, but did you do it?**"

Hinata shakes her head and says in broken English, "**Uh uh, not guilty!**"

Hinata's partner was on her knees and Hinata stepped behind her and took a red ribbon from the back of her partner's neck. They danced until they were 3 feet from Ino and 1 foot away from the edge of the stage. The spotlight left Hinata and appeared on Naruko as she stepped out of her cell saying:

"**My sister, Karin and  
****I did this double act  
****And my husband, Sasuke,  
****Used to travel round with us.  
****Now, for the last number in out act,  
****We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
****One, two, three, four, five… Splits, spread eagles,  
****Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
****So this one night after the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,  
****The three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
****We ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
****I come back, open the door, and there's Karin and  
****Sasuke doing Number 17, the spread eagle…  
****Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
****I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
****It wasn't until later,  
****When I was washing the blood off my hands  
****I even knew they were dead.**"

Naruko performed the acrobatic moves in her lines as she said them along with her two partners and when Naruko said Number 17 the spotlight left her and appeared on her dance partners as they went into the standing spread eagle position. The spotlight then reappeared on Naruko but with a red filter making Naruko look red all over as she holds up her hands. Two thick red ribbons unraveled from her hands when she said the last line.

Naruko then started singing with the other woman singing right after her.

**Naruko: They had it coming  
****Girls: They had it coming  
****Naruko: They had it coming  
****Girls: They had it coming  
****Naruko: They had it coming all along  
****Girls: They had it coming all along  
****Naruko: I didn't do it  
****Girls: She didn't do it  
****Naruko: But if I done it  
****Girls: But if she done it  
****Naruko: How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

**Naruko: They had it coming  
****Girls: They had it coming  
****Naruko: They had it coming  
****Girls: They had it coming  
****Naruko: They had it coming  
****Girls: They took a flower  
****Naruko: All along  
****Girls: In its prime  
****Naruko: I didn't do it  
****Girls: And then they used it  
****Naruko: But if I'd don't it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?**

Naruko then danced with her partners to the right as the other women moved in a clockwise direction. The spotlight then left Naruko and her partners and centered on Temari as she stepped out of her cell and started speaking:

"**I loved Kiba Inuzuka  
****More than I could possibly say.  
****He was a real artistic guy…  
****Sensitive… a painter.  
****But he was always trying  
****To find himself.  
****He'd go out every night  
****Looking for himself  
****And on the way  
****He found Ai (4),  
****Aimi (5),  
****Cho (6) and Himitsu (7).  
****I guess you can say we broke  
****Up because of artistic differences.  
****He saw himself as alive  
****And I saw him dead.**"

Temari's dance partner got on her knees as Temari came up behind her and put her hands in front of her partners' neck at the 2nd to last line and when she said the last line she jerked the red ribbon under her partners' neck.

The music goes faster and the six women and another six women from backstage came out and they all started dancing and singing together:

**All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum (2x)**

The two groups of women would stomp their feet and punch their hands in the air. They then switch when they sing the next part.

(**AN**: Group 1 consists of Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Naruko and Temari, the other group consists of random women)

**Group 1: They had it coming  
****Group 2: They had it coming  
****Group 1: They had it coming  
****Group 2: They had it coming  
****Group 1: They had it coming  
****Group 2: They had it coming  
****Group 1: All along  
****Group 2: All along  
****Group 1: 'Cause if they used us  
****Group 2: 'Cause if they used us  
****Group 1: And they abused us  
****Group 2: And they abused us  
****All: How could you tell us that we were wrong?**

The dancing got a little faster with the next part.

**Group 1: He had it coming  
****Group 2: He had it coming  
****Group 1: He only had himself to blame  
****Group 2: He only had himself to blame  
****Group 1: If you'd have been there  
****Group 2: If you'd have been there  
****Group 1: If you'd have seen it  
****Group 2: If you'd have seen it  
****All: I betcha you would have done the same!**

The music slowed down and the second group of women disappeared backstage while the spotlight appeared and disappeared when Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Naruko and Temari said their own line:

**Kurenai: You pop that gum one more time!  
****Tsunade: Single my ass.  
****Ino: Ten times!  
****Hinata: Watashi wa mujitsudaga, watashi wa iu koto ga dekinai.  
****Naruko: Number 17- the spread eagle.  
****Temari: Artistic differences**.

The six women go back to their cells and the spotlights follow them and then disappear after they said their line:

**Kurenai: Pop  
****Tsunade: Six  
****Ino: Squish  
****Hinata: Uh uh  
****Naruko: Cicero  
****Temari: Inuzuka**

Then the lights disappear and the curtains close before reopening 20 seconds later to reveal all the performers who bow then go backstage to change back into their prison clothes. As the women are changing a female guard comes in with two letters and asks if Naruko Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga were here. Another female guard says they're backstage and the letter guard goes backstage and gives the two women their letters. The two women opened their letters which were nearly identical except for the name at the top and the time of their trials.

* * *

Dear Ms. Hyuuga/ Mrs. Uchiha,

Your trial date will be March 8th at 1:00 p.m. (for Naruko), and 2:30 p.m. (for Hinata). Please be ready the morning of. Mrs. Lee's trial date is still pending.

Good day,

Kakashi Hatake, Defense Attorney

* * *

Hinata and Naruko look at each other before asking a guard what the date was. The guard looks at them weirdly but answers anyway, "March 6th."

Naruko thanks the guard before looking back at Hinata with excitement written all over their faces. Once they're done removing their makeup and changing back into their prison orange jumpsuits, they walk back out and are greeting by a smiling Sakura.

Naruko tells Sakura about the letter, Sakura was disappointed that she didn't get a trial date but Naruko told her that she shouldn't give up hope. Sakura nods and the 7 of them go to the dining hall for dinner. Later that night it was hard for Naruko and Hinata to fall asleep, they were too excited for their up and coming re-trials, they hoped to god that they'd be found innocent.

* * *

**AN**: Watch 'Cell Block Tango' on youtube during the characters song, also don't forget the Prisoner or Author interview quesitons.

**Hinata's Cell Block Tango Translation**:  
"What am I doing here?  
It is said my famous lover  
Was holding my fiancé down  
As I cut off his head.  
But that is not true,  
I'm innocent but  
I cannot tell Uncle Sam  
Or the Police.  
I tried but  
They couldn't understand me."

"I'm innocent but I cannot tell."

**Name Translations**:  
1. Zutsumi (I believe) means 'Illusion.'  
2. Minato's last will be Uzumaki in this story.  
3. Otonashi means 'No Sound.'  
4. Ai means 'love.'  
5. Aimi means 'love beauty.'  
6. Cho means 'butterfly.'  
7. Himitsu means 'secret.'


End file.
